


young and in love

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, no really it’s kinda gross lmaooo, renjun hates his friends, sappy ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which Jeno just wants Jaemin to know how much he loves him. (And he wants to make him his.)





	young and in love

It was already mid October, which meant that the fall ball was just around the corner. The fall ball may sound like something you’d see in a fairy tale but honestly, it's just a fancy name for the school dance before winter break.

Like any other high school you’d hear about in chick flicks, the school dance drawing to a near equals to students caring more about finding a date than their semester grades. It was just as important, if not more. Because showing up at prom lonely without a date is equivalent to getting an F on your math test. In this case, an F being an abbreviation for Forever alone, with the F being capitalized on purpose.

Jeno was nervous as heck. Though he’s been dating the very beautiful Na Jaemin, a member of the dance club that’s in the class next to his, for about a month now, he wanted to take the next step in their relationship. He wanted to officially ask him to be his boyfriend, his soulmate, his other half, his everything. And what better way to do it than to do it at the fall ball?

Donghyuck had assured him that no matter what he does, or even what he does not do, Jaemin would still go to the dance with him and be his boyfriend. But Jeno didn't want it to be like that. He is a man of efforts. He wants Jaemin, and pretty much the whole world, to know how much he loves him.

Yes, he loves him. Very very much.

Which is why he not only needs to think big, but also think deep.

“Just show up at his locker with flowers and that stupid eye smile of yours and you already have him, trust me.” Renjun suggests with a roll of his eyes, clearly not wanting to deal with his best friend’s love life.

“But Jun~” Jeno complains. “That's too simple! I need to think bigger!”

The older Chinese boy rolls his eyes again, poking at his pathetic excuse of a lasagne instead of giving the other the time of day.

“Isn’t it better to make it simple though?” Jisung questions with his mouth full, a few rice grains flying out and earning grimaces from his friends. “I mean, you don't wanna go too extravagant either.”

“I know but I really wanna blow him away and make it unforgettable.” Jeno argues with a huff. “I really love him, he deserves the world.”

His friends proceed to make fake gagging sounds at his cheesy words, and Jeno smacks them all on their heads.

“Maybe you can do something for him at the assembly on Monday. Play your guitar or something, I'm sure he’ll like that.” Mark suggests, and Jeno’s face lights up at the idea.

“That sounds pretty good! At least there’s one sensible person here that I can count on.” Jeno exclaims, eyeing Renjun and Jisung with a stinky eye.

“Rude.” Renjun comments, flinging one of Mark’s fries at the blond, to which he successfully dodges.

He has three days to think of what to do at the assembly and persuade the school staff to let him do his thing. Three days.

-

“Hey are you okay?” Jaemin asks on their date that sunny Saturday afternoon. “You seem really spaced out today. If you're tired we can just head to your place.”

“Sure. I mean, no!” Jeno stutters, waving his arms frantically in front of him, and the younger giggles at how funny he looks. “I mean yeah you can come over later but I'm not tired yet. I still wanna do more things with you.”

“You sure? I don't mind just chilling on the couch.”

“I'm sure.” The blond reassures with a sweet smile, stretching out his hand to intertwine their fingers.

Jaemin flushes, but wraps his fingers around the other’s as well, allowing him to guide them down the bustling street.

To be frank, Jeno was pretty out of it that day. Though he’d already thought about what to do at the assembly on Monday, he still had yet to pick a song to sing and play to.

For the past two days since ~~he~~ Mark came up with that plan, he's been wrecking his brain (and his iPod) for the perfect song. He's sifted through numerous love songs and artists, from Justin Bieber, Ne-Yo, and even Shawn Mendes. But he just can't seem to find the song. And he's beyond frustrated.

He thought that seeing Jaemin on their date on Saturday would immediately spark his brain for the perfect song, but honestly it did the exact opposite.

When he first saw the younger male that day a little past noon, his insides went wild. All sorts of songs and emotions have been running through his mind up till now, even as they settle down in an ice cream parlour near the park.

It was _crazy_. _He's_ going crazy.

“You should really head home after this, Jeno. You look like you're about to die.” Jaemin jokes, but he is truly concerned with how disheveled and out of character the blond looks. “Is your soccer coach being hard on you again? I'll get you some vitamin C later on.”

“Thank you but I'm really fine Na Na.” He softly reassures him once more, rubbing the back of his hand on the table with his thumb. “Don't worry okay?”

“Fine, but we’re going straight to your place after this okay? I don't want to be the one dragging your dead body home.” The younger pouts, and Jeno stifles a laugh before leaning over to kiss it away.

“Sure, if that's what you want.”

“Good.” Jaemin concludes, his worry for the other dissipating just slightly as he scoops up his sundae.

Shy glances. Small talks. Yet Jeno was already starting to feel a little more at ease. But that didn't stop him from falling deeper and deeper in love with the younger, often finding himself glancing at the brunette’s profile when he isn't looking.

He’s a little over halfway through his dessert when his thoughts are interrupted by Jaemin’s low voice. He looks up and is faced with the sight of the younger smiling in content as he tries to scoop a chocolate ball out of the tall glass, humming to the tune of John Legend’s All Of Me playing from the shop’s speakers.

Of course. The song was a classic. And it was _the_ perfect song.

Everything seemed to suddenly go in slow motion, and Jeno is pretty sure his ice cream is close to becoming liquid as he stares at the other in awe. He feels slightly dizzy, but he could only focus on the beautiful sight before him, with said song playing in the background.

 _You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding._  
I can't pin you down.  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaemin asks with an amused smile, his spoon dangling mid air in front of his lips, and Jeno breaks out of his trance.

“Nothing.” He smiles, bringing up his hand to wipe away the sauce in the corner of the younger’s lips with his thumb. “You're so cute.”

Jaemin scoffs, but blushes anyway.

“Shut up.”

-

Monday comes around quickly, and Jeno has everything all planned out. He sneakily brought his guitar to school, trying his utmost best to avoid Jaemin all morning so that he wouldn't ruin his own surprise. He also successfully managed to persuade the school staff into allowing him to sort of crash the assembly.

Besides, with that face, how could they say no?

Jaemin finds himself being forcefully dragged into the auditorium by his best friend that morning. Donghyuck was ruthless, literally yanking him out of bed and manhandling him all the way to school.

And stupid Lee Jeno hasn't been answering his texts.

“What if he’s sick or something?” He wonders worriedly with a frown, glancing at his phone for the nth time. Still nothing.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Stupid love birds.

“I'm sure he’s fine.” The tanner male says, and literally shoves his best friend down in the seat.

Jaemin huffs and then looks around a little confused. “Hyuck, why on earth are we right in the front row? We always sit at the back during assemblies.”

_Jesus, is this what I get for being a good friend? I'm just following orders for once._

“I just felt like sitting here today okay.” Donghyuck spits out a random but otherwise pretty useless excuse.

“Who are you and what happened to my best friend?” The other jokes, and the tanner male shoves him in the shoulder in response.

Jaemin giggles, but frowns again at the thought of the missing Jeno. He motions to send him another text when the lights are suddenly shut off and the entire auditorium is in complete darkness.

“What the heck is going on?” He wonders aloud amongst all the noise coming from the other students, fingers grasping his seat tightly.

Donghyuck doesn't answer him, and he jumps slightly when the curtains are suddenly drawn and there's a spotlight shining on a seating figure on the stage.

Jaemin squints, and he doesn't even have to guess who it is. He easily recognizes the person from his familiar silhouette, and he gasps at the sight of the very person he was looking for that morning, up on that stage behind a microphone and a guitar propped up in his lap.

The crowd oohs at the sight, and Jaemin is confused. His mouth is agape and he doesn't know how to react when Jeno finds his eyes and stares straight at him without looking away in the slightest.

“Na Jaemin.” The blond says his name into the mic, his deep voice sounding throughout the entire auditorium, and Jaemin literally squeaks. “This is for you.”

He hears a few cheers from fellow students, and he feels hundreds of heads turning to look at him. His breath hitches and his fingers rest against his lips in shock, and Donghyuck snorts as he records every single thing on his phone.

 _It's for their future wedding video_ , he would argue.

With a single strum of his guitar, Jeno begins his serenade. The students cheer even louder, and Jaemin feels his heart beat even faster as he makes out the familiar tune.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out._

Jaemin melts, sinking further and further into his seat. Jeno’s singing wasn’t bloody amazing like of a lead singer in a band, and his English definitely wasn’t the best, but it was still more than enough to take his breath away.

It was sweet. Romantic, he would say. Jaemin was a sucker for these things, and his heart feels as though it's about to jump out of his chest as Jeno sings every word and strums every note with his eyes locked onto his.

 _‘Cause all of me, loves all of you._  
Love your curves and all your edges.  
All your perfect imperfections.

Jaemin can't stop himself from smiling like a fool in love. (Maybe because he _is_ a fool in love.) He's pretty sure he's as red as a tomato by now, but he doesn't care. He's much too focused on the boy on stage, completely overwhelmed by his feelings.

_I give you all of me.  
And you give me all of you, oh oh._

It's quiet when Jeno finishes off the last note. He sets down his guitar and picks up the rose that he hid behind his chair.

The crowd begins to murmur as he shuffles to the edge of the stage. He finds Jaemin’s eyes again and leans down, chuckling when the other’s eyes widen.

“Na Jaemin,” he says, bringing the rose in front of him towards the younger. “Will you go to the dance with me?”

Jaemin doesn't know what to say. Of course, by default he would say yes and immediately jump into his arms, but he's still in shock from Jeno’s serenade, barely even recovering.

So there he sits, eyes still staring straight at Jeno’s form, but he doesn't move. And this makes Jeno worry. He visibly gulps, hoping that he wasn't preparing himself for a public rejection.

The other students sense the tense atmosphere, and decides to continuously chant _accept him!_ , excited girls cooing in awe of the situation.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes behind his phone and nudges his best friend. Jaemin realises that he's been stoning and blushes, smiling sheepishly before getting on his shaking feet.

He takes slow shy steps towards the stage where Jeno is, smiling like a fool once more. The brunette straightens himself out in attempt to avoid future embarrassments, taking the rose between his fingers and glancing into Jeno’s sparkling eyes lovingly.

“You didn't even have to ask.” He jokingly replies, but he nods anyways. “But yes, of course I'll go with you.”

The cheshire grin on Jeno’s lips widens, eyes crinkling into the usual crescents, and he literally jumps off the stage to wrap his arms tightly around the other. The crowd cheers, going into their next series of chants, and even Donghyuck joins in this time.

_Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!_

The two flush a deep red, looking down in attempt to hide their faces. They try to dismiss them but the crowd isn’t backing down.

And so, because this is a high school, a place for learning and growing, Jaemin gives in and reluctantly presses a soft peck on Jeno’s cheek.

The crowd goes wild, and the brunette hides his face in Jeno’s shoulder as they shuffle to the empty seats at the side.

The school staff calms the auditorium down and the students groan for yet another boring assembly. Needless to say, Jeno and Jaemin never knew what was discussed during the assembly. They were much too preoccupied with each other.

-

“You know I kind of expected you to cry.” Donghyuck comments when he meets up with his best friend after the assembly. “Pity you didn't. Would've been great for the video.”

“Shut up Hyuck.” Jaemin rolls his eyes. “It was sweet as heck, but you know I don't cry.”

“You'll cry on your wedding though right?” The tanner male snickers.

Jaemin scoffs. “Yeah, but you're so not invited.”

“Offended!”

-

Two weeks pass by just like that in a flash, and before they knew it, it was the night of the dance. There wasn't a specific theme for the night, hence the students were obliged to dress as they please. So long it was decent of course.

Jaemin would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Heck, he’d started getting ready hours before the time Jeno said he'd be there to pick him up. Though he had no idea how that would work because he's literally a minor with no driver’s license whatsoever.

He showered twice, pampered himself with a face mask and even shaved his legs, which was pretty stupid considering the fact that he'll be wearing pants.

He even got his sister to help him apply some makeup - bb cream, eyebrows, eyeliner and a little lip tint. He decides that since he was already being extra, he should go the extra mile and put on light brown color contacts as well.

Jaemin checks himself out in the mirror for the nth time, smiling in content at how good he looked. His navy satin shirt was half tucked into his black pants, and the thin black choker was standing out against the pale skin of his neck.

His dark brown hair was styled up, and he was picking at the stubborn locks when he hears the doorbell ring and the sound of his parents welcoming Jeno into their home. He visibly panics, quickly spraying himself with the body mist that he knew Jeno was fond of, grabbing his valuables before rushing out of his room.

He most certainly did not want his parents to embarrass him in front of his date. Certainly not.

Jaemin catches sight of said blond and halts at the edge of the stairs, his heart skipping a beat at how handsome he looks. He looked so much like a prince, and it was pretty frustrating really.

Jeno was clad in a full three piece black and white suit. His white shirt half unbuttoned and tucked into his pants, black blazer draped over his broad shoulders. His blond hair was parted and styled messily, the strands falling just nicely over his eyes.

Jaemin almost chokes at the sight of the older’s protruding collarbone when he turns around to face him.

“Oh there you are, sweetie.” His mother says, and she almost tears up looking at how much her son has grown. “Your date is such a fine young man. How did you get so lucky?”

“Wow, thanks mom.” The brunette rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways. He finally gains the courage to look at Jeno in the eye, and he is faced with an expression that makes him weak in the knees.

The blond was completely awestruck. He felt so lucky to call Jaemin his date (and his soon to be boyfriend). When he first set his eyes on the younger when he emerged from his room, his heart skipped a beat, and the butterflies in his stomach went wild.

Jaemin looked beautiful, as always. Ethereal. He’s practically speechless.

And Jeno was so damn in love with him.

“Hi.” The brunette says shyly as he steps in front of his date, blushing under his gaze.

“Hi.” Jeno finally manages to say after inhaling really sharply. “You’re really beautiful.”

Jaemin wasn’t sure how much his heart could take in one night. He blushes an even deeper red at the compliment, biting his lip and looking down at his feet. “Thank you.”

Their moment is interrupted by his father clearing his throat, and the brunette almost forgets that his parents were right there witnessing everything.

“Aren’t you boys a little late?” The man questions.

“Oh yeah, shoot, we better go.” Jaemin exclaims, and the two motion to leave but the brunette’s mother halts them.

“Wait! I need to take a picture of this!” She literally squeals excitedly, fumbling for the phone, and her husband and son roll their eyes.

“Mom, please!” Jaemin whines.

“Just one okay!”

Jeno chuckles at the younger’s response and instinctively wraps an arm around the brunette’s waist, smiling when the brunette shyly leans against his side.

A very satisfied Mrs. Na finally gets her uncountable number of photos, and the two are finally out the door. Jaemin expects to see a cab waiting for them in the driveway, but he gasps when he is faced with a sleek black Mercedes. He turns to look at Jeno questioningly, who is sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I guess I kinda went overboard? I got Jaehyun hyung to be our chauffeur.”

Jaemin tsks, but he is lowkey touched by the amount of effort that the other had put in for that night.

“You’re too much, seriously.” He comments, shaking his head as the older opens the door for him like a gentleman. And Jeno just grins.

-

It was like any other school dance you’ve ever seen in tv shows and movies. The school gym being heavily decorated, loud music booming throughout. Jeno spots Mark spinning a few songs on the turntables by the stage, and gives him a salute when their eyes meet.

After greeting their group of friends and taking their usual bunch of selfies, Jaemin grabs Jeno’s hand and drags him to the dance floor. He breaks out in lame dance moves cheekily, earning some hearty laughs from the blond.

Soon enough Jeno joins in the fun, playfully dabbing in weird ways. The two are practically in their own bubble of fun on the dance floor, ignoring the stares from their school mates.

They’re like that for the majority of the night, simply basking in each other’s presence. And when they aren’t glued to the hip, they’re munching on finger food and sipping lame fruit punch with their friends.

It was an in good fun, and Jeno almost forgets about how nervous he is. He fiddled with the promise ring in his pocket as he waits for the other in the washroom, hoping that everything would go the way he wants to.

He didn’t plan anything too extravagant or public this time, though, but he’s still shaking. He was going to ask Jaemin to be his that night, and though the younger has shown many signs that he too would like to be his, Jeno was unsure of how he’d react when he says those three words.

“Hey, will you go somewhere with me for a while?” Jeno whispers into his ear, his deep voice sending a slight chill down Jaemin’s spine.

“You’re not gonna kill me are you?” The younger jokes, but he slips his hand into the other’s anyway. “But sure, of course I will.”

“You’ve been watching way too much of Scream, Na Na.” The blond chuckles, giving him a pointed look.

They stroll hand in hand out of the school gym, and Jaemin isn’t expecting anything but he knows that the older is definitely up to something. His heart is pounding as he watches Jeno’s broad back in front of him, and he inwardly gasps when they end up at the dance studio.

Where they first met.

The room was dimly lit, rose petals scattered across the hardwood floors. Jaemin stands in the center of the room, eyeing the set up in awe, fairy lights twinkling in his eyes. He hears someone clear his throat, and he turns around to see Jeno standing in all his glory, a bouquet of red tulips in his hands.

A declaration of love.

The brunette is glued to his feet, and Jeno smiles shyly as he takes slow steps towards the younger, soft music playing in the background on the speakers.

Jaemin grabs ahold of the bouquet with slightly shaking fingers, unable to say a single word, and looks up at Jeno.

He’s staring straight into Jaemin’s eyes with so much adoration, and the latter feels his heart thumping against his chest.

“When I first met you,” Jeno breathes out, his own heart beating erratically at the sight of the beautiful boy before him. “I was awestruck. You were all sweaty in your dance clothes from practice, but I still found you beautiful, and I can’t believe I burst into the this room that day thinking it was the music room. But thank God I did, because I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t.”

The blond pauses, and he brings up his hand to brush a stray hair out of his eyes.

“After that I thought about you for days, weeks even. Until Donghyuck introduced you to me one day, and I still can’t believe you agreed to go out with me.” He let’s out a little chuckle, remembering how shook he was when the brunette agreed to go on a date with him.

“We haven’t been seeing each other for very long, but God, you’re just so damn beautiful, Na Jaemin. Inside and out. You make me so so happy, and I hope I do the same.”

Jaemin is almost in tears by then, and he manages to respond with a little nod. Jeno gives him a gentle smile, one that reaches his eyes as usual. He digs into his pockets and pulls out the silver promise ring, bringing it between their faces. And Jaemin’s breath hitches.

“I love you, Na Jaemin. So so much.” Jeno confesses, and he feels so good letting it out. He can only hope that Jaemin feels the same. “Will you make me the luckiest boy alive and be mine?”

Jaemin lets out a choked sob and nods profusely. “Of course, you idiot. Why would I ever say no?”

Jeno’s grin widens, and he slips the promise ring on the other’s finger. He gently wipes away at Jaemin’s tear stained cheek with his thumb, but he realises that he’s crying as well.

He probably looks like a mess, but he doesn’t care. Jeno cups the brunette’s face in his hands, and Jaemin drops the bouquet on the floor ~~(poor flowers)~~ when he kisses him.

They move their lips against each other’s, showing one another just how much they love each other. Jeno’s hands slide down to rest on the other’s hips, and Jaemin winds his arms around his neck on instinct.

“I love you too, Lee Jeno. So much.” The younger says between their lips when they pull apart. And Jeno smiles once more before giving him another chaste peck.

The blond reaches into his other pocket for his phone, turning up the volume of the slow music on the speakers.

He rests his forehead against the younger’s, eyes never breaking away from his once as they sway from side to side to the beat.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is this sappy.” Jaemin suddenly comments, and Jeno rolls his eyes.

“You’re ruining the mood, Na Na.”

The brunette giggles, fingers fiddling with the hair on the back of the other’s neck. “You’re adorable.”

“I’m so telling Hyuck you cried.” The blond threatens jokingly.

-

“Guys he said yes!” Jeno proudly shows off when they return to their group of friends later in the night. “Na Jaemin is all mine now.”

The boys cheer collectively, but Jisung stares at the couple confused.

“Huh? You mean he wasn’t already your boyfriend before?”

Chenle rolls his eyes, smacking his best friend on the head and the latter almost choked on his fruit punch.

“They were only dating before, Ji. You’re too young to understand.” The Chinese boy explains.

“The both of you are literally only three months apart.” Renjun deadpanned, and Chenle simply shrugs.

 _Why the fuck am I friends with idiots_. Renjun questions himself in his head.

-

“What happened to mister I don’t cry?” Donghyuck mocks his best friend as they watch the other boys tease Jeno for being ‘a man’, whatever that meant.

Jaemin glares at the tanner male. “Shut up, you’re not the one in love.”

Donghyuck lets out a forced chuckle, and his eyes travel to a certain someone next to Jeno before smiling sadly.

“Yeah, I’m not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> shuT UP I KNOW THE TITLE AND SUMMARY SUCKS LMAOOOO BUT I JUST HAD THE FEELS FOR THIS BC I DID A NOMIN AT PROM THREAD ON TWITTER AND I JUST COULDNT RESIST LMAO
> 
> and yes I know I’m supposed to give y’all part two of struck a pose but like... I’m really sorry!! Trust me when I said I was kinda done with it but I really wasn’t satisfied it’s so damn shitty I just really needed to rewrite it okay I’m so sorry please be patient, and thank you so much for waiting!
> 
> Anyways I hope y’all enjoy this in the mean time heheh not proof read bc I’m a lazy ass, as usual hehe xoxo


End file.
